publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
United States Visitor and Immigrant Status Indicator Technology
US-VISIT (United States Visitor and Immigrant Status Indicator Technology) is a U.S. immigration and border management system. The system involves the collection and analysis of biometric data (such as fingerprints), which are checked against a database that claims to track individuals deemed by the United States to be terrorists, criminals, and illegal immigrants. Purpose and overview The U.S. government states that the purpose of US-VISIT is to advance the security of both the United States and worldwide travel, through the use and sharing of biometric information for identity management. Non-U.S. citizens who wish to enter the United States must have their index fingers – or, at some entry ports, all of their fingers – digitally scanned and a digital photograph taken at the respective U.S. port of entry. Immigration officials have the ability to instantly check the person seeking entry against several "lookout" databases using the Interagency Border Inspection System. DHS has said that it intends to deploy a biometric exit data collection system to all commercial airports and cruise ship departure ports by December 2008. Initially, only visitors who required a visa inserted in their passport were included in the US-VISIT program. However, since September 30, 2004 visitors eligible for the Visa Waiver Program have also been required to use the US-VISIT program. For a list of countries participating in VWP, see Visa Waiver Program. The United States and Canada have special agreements for visa-free travel, and currently most Canadians are not subject to US-VISIT. U.S. citizens are not required to be digitally fingerscanned or photographed when they enter United States territory. The Department of State began issuing biometric passports to its citizens in 2006. Since the program's inception, Congress has appropriated $330 million for FY 04, $340 million for FY 05, $340 million for FY 06 and $362 million for FY 07. Controversy Critics contend that the system is too inaccurate to be an effective solution. Barry Steinhardt, director of the American Civil Liberties Union's Program on Technology and Liberty, states that the watch list is "bloated and full of inaccuracy", calling the policy a "total failure". He stated, "Whether or not the loss of liberty is worth the security gained is not a question — because no security is gained."Will entry checks cross the line? | The Japan Times Online The consulting company Accenture is the lead contractor for US-VISIT. The selection of Accenture in 2004 was controversial due to the location of the company's headquarters. In 2000, Accenture was created and incorporated in Bermuda, as a separation of global business consulting services from the financial consulting services of Andersen Consulting. Because Accenture was created in 2000, and because Andersen was not previously incorporated, Accenture was never previously considered to be incorporated in the United States. Similar systems in other countries Brazil has requested to be exempted from this measure, and failing this, has implemented a similar program of fingerprinting and photographing American citizens entering Brazil."U.S. starts fingerprint program" (Jan 2004), retrieved from cnn.com on November 20, 2007. The Brazilian program commenced in Guarulhos International Airport in São Paulo in January 2004. On November 20, 2007, Japan implemented J-VIS, an immigration and border management system similar to the US-VISIT system. All foreign nationals that don't qualify for an exemption will have both index fingers scanned and a facial photograph taken before entering the country. Those who refuse to comply will be denied entry into Japan and forced to leave.Website of the Japanese Immigration Bureau: Poster regarding new immigration procedures Many, including human rights groups and foreign residents in Japan, have protested the system, which they characterize as an invasion of privacy and violation of human rights. See also * Department of Homeland Security * H.R. 4437 * Visa Waiver Program References External links * United States Department of Homeland Security *Main US-VISIT Web page on the U.S. Department of Homeland Security's official Web site *Official US-VISIT fact sheet from the U.S. Department of Homeland Security *Brazil to fingerprint US citizens (BBC News) *Border Trade Alliance *Biometrics.gov *Biometrics Catalog *Biometric Insight Category:United States Department of Homeland Security ja:US-VISIT ko:US-VISIT